Where In The World,There is Only Us
by Mrs.Posadas
Summary: "Did you ever stop and think what the hell you're doing! You CAN't be together for godsake,Sasuke!" "...She's your sister,for crying out loud!" SASUSAKU INCEST. No flames pls. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by an anime I watched. It is not suitable for all ages that's why pm me if U want to watch it :)**

* * *

_Screaming…Panic…Lights. Everything happened so fast. I closed my eyes tightly, water streaming down my face._

'_Oh? W-why am I crying?' _

_I reached for my face, hoping to wipe my tears away, but I only felt my face be in contact with cold, wet, sticky substance. _

_Oh yeah. I remember now. _

_I screamed. I put my hands in my hair, the blood painting my raven hair. I thrashed wildly. I screamed for help, but no words came out. I tried to stand but, there seemed to be a weight on the top of my legs. _

_Her back was facing me, I rolled her around. My eyes widened at the sight._

_Her skin, her hair, her arms, her legs, her everything was covered in blood. A large hole was in the middle of her stomach. I held her tightly. _

'_W-what am I doing? I need to…I need to get up…get help…' _

_I forced all my strength to my legs. I walked past the broken glass and damaged desks. My eyes were getting hazy. I limped my way to my parent's bedroom. I didn't even notice the blood on the walls as I passed. _

"_M-mom? Dad?" Two figures were in the bed. It was too dark to see. I reached out an arm to my father's side, only to be met with the familiar substance. _

'_No…Please NO!_

"_**MOM! DAD! SAKURA!" **_

And everything went black.

* * *

**Please leave a review :) Oh yeah,TWITTER! nadinekyouya :D Ask me questions,request stories or just simply talk to me. I'm friendly! :) **


	2. Normal

"Move, Sakura! Where gonna be late!" I shouted from the corridor of our rooms. I hear sounds coming from Sakura's room and the usual, '_Dammit!'_ as something hard fell down.

After a good seconds later, the door slammed open, revealing my blossom-haired sister, though a bit ruffled. She wore her usual high school uniform, polo top with the school's symbol, the Kono-high and mini-skirt with knee-socks. I wore the school's male uniform, a simple white polo with the first two buttons undone, the same patch stitched in the breast pocket and blue pants.

Since you're already reading this far, let me tell you about ourselves. Well, there's not much to say, really.

We're living alone in this cramped up apartment by ourselves. Our parents died in a tragic accident, in which strangely our memory is fogged up. Our neighbors who also are very close friends of our parents, died in a car accident, but I still think there's more to it though. I am currently in my last year in High school while she's in her second to the last.

I really love my sister. She's the only family I have left. And-and if she disappears, well I'll make sure it won't happen.

Speaking of my sister, she's currently in the kitchen reaching for a box of cereal hurriedly, resulting it falling on her head and spilling the contents of the cereal on her. I shake my head and grin.

"No matter how old you'll be, you always seem to be a tall 10-year old." I mutter to myself amused.

"Nii-san?" her sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. She was waving a manicured hand in front of my face. I smirked and pinched her cheek. She smacked my hand away and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Ready to go, squirt?" I ask as I remove a piece of cereal from her hair and ate it as she pouted and nodded. I led her to the door and opened it, stretching my arm and gesturing for her to go out.

"Ladies first." I smirked. Sakura rose a brow suspiciously, but only shrugged and walked out. And as she passed me, my smirk only grew wider as I retracted my arm, and pinched her in on the ass. She squealed and slapped me across the face.

"Idiot!" And ran to the car, blushing. I laughed loudly just to mock her.

"Just a normal day, indeed." And ran to the car as well.

* * *

**It's short,I'm sorry. Tell me what you think? Please review! So I'll know if I should continue it or not. Don't worry! I have a lot of plans for this story! About their relationship,their parents and the accident! :) See ya!**


End file.
